


Overthrow

by witchoil



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Cuckolding, Dubious Consent, F/M, Face-Fucking, Incest Kink, Large Cock, Loki/Thor/Hela if you squint, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sibling Incest, Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Verbal Humiliation, body control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25515406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchoil/pseuds/witchoil
Summary: “Immortal doesn’t mean invincible, my love. This place is proof of it. Come here and see.”
Relationships: Hela/Loki (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	Overthrow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mpdghoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpdghoul/gifts).



> For my wonderful, wonderful friend mpdghoul! 
> 
> I was so delighted to be able to write for you, and even moreso that it meant I’d get to dive DEEP into this prompt that we’d talked about (for an incest ship we both hold dear). I know you probably know this, but Thorki was one of the first incest ships I really gravitated towards and found my footing on, spurring me to RP for the first time and teaching me so much about how to let my passion inspire stories. I have to say thank you for this prompt and the opportunity to reconnect with that. SUPER DUPER SPECIAL THANKS also to redsunsaint and ridorana, without whom this fic wouldn’t be half of what it is. (Whatever that is, lol!)

“Careful, Thor,” said Frigga, “this is a place we have to respect.” 

“I know that!” Cried Thor, climbing into one of the many alcoves of the crypt, setting his bottom down on an offering stone. 

Frigga sighed. “Of course you do.” 

Loki trailed in behind his mother and scoffed. “She _means_ don’t put your _butt_ on everything. Idiot.” 

“That would be a start,” added Frigga with a gentle smile. 

Thor signed and slipped pathetically down from his perch, feeling just a little ashamed of himself. “But why? It’s only dead people, after all. It’s not like they can get mad or anything.” 

Frigga placed a cloth bundle on one of the stone shelves and paused to unwrap its contents. “We respect them because we hope that we, too, will be respected in death. Not because we need to, but because it’s right.” 

Thor screwed up his mouth. He watched his mother pull fruit from her bundle and place pieces in each of the nooks of the crypt. This time it was Loki’s turn to protest. “We’re not going to die, though! Father said that gods are immortal.” 

Frigga’s hand froze where it hovered above one of the worn, cool stones. Her silence stretched past a breath into seconds that felt like minutes to Thor. His heart picked up. Had Loki upset her? He always did that, saying callous things just so--

“Immortal doesn’t mean invincible, my love. This place is proof of it. Come here and see.” 

Thor and Loki approached their mother. She held out her hands to take each of theirs and led them into the center of the low-ceilinged stone room, plain and humble in comparison to the great hall where their father ruled. They stood on the shallow steps of a dias and a great stone slab rose out of it like the trunk of a strange and terrible tree. 

“Do you know what this is?” Frigga asked them, the same way she would quiz them on their histories or martial arts. 

“A grave?” Thor said. 

“A tomb,” Loki said. 

“That’s right,” Frigga said. “Do you know who it belongs to?” She looked to both of them in turn. Loki blinked. Thor shook his head. She took their hands and placed them on the edge of the slab to feel where two familiar sets of runes had been carved. 

Thor gasped. “Father?”

“And yours,” said Loki, his eyes downcast.

Frigga nodded and kissed her sons on their foreheads. “We take care of this place because not even gods can always know what the future holds. That’s why I bring you with me, so you can learn how to care for this place when your father and I are gone.” 

Thor closed his eyes and traced the shape of Odin’s name in the stone with his fingers once, twice, three times. 

\-- 

Those same runes pressed themselves against his fingers now, more worn down than he remembered. He traced the uneven legs of _ur_ , the protrusion of _thurs_ , the lines of _iss_ and _naud_. They represented his father’s name and legacy. Hardly a comforting thought now, even before Asgard had been burning to the ground. 

Thor ached all over, but his head hurt the worst. The crater where his eye used to be (all of ten minutes ago) pulsed as if counting out the passing seconds. 

Thor groaned and tried to stretch, twisting his shoulder in the socket only to find his arm pinned down. He sat on a stone floor, propped up against what could only be his father’s tomb with his arms chained up and spread, palms facing behind him. 

“Welcome back, O _king_ of Asgard. You really kept me waiting.” 

“Hela.” 

“Well-spotted, despite everything.” 

Thor coughed and sputtered on the musty air of the crypt, sharpened by the heat and ash of the air outside. That’s right, Asgard was _literally_ burning to the ground. “Going to bury me, then?” 

Hela leaned almost nonchalantly against the carved stone wall and crossed one ankle in front of the other. Her hair hung in the same frizzy, dried hanks as the first time she revealed herself to Loki and Thor, her battle helmet disappeared again. She crossed her arms to follow her ankles. “You seem very calm about this, I have to say.” 

A bitter laugh tumbled from Thor’s mouth like chunks of limestone, crashing on the grimy floor. “You flatter me, sister. But I guess we all have to die someday.” Thor would be lying to say he was _thrilled_ about that. But there were worse things than dying. He and Banner and the Valkyrie all knew that. 

Even Loki knew that, sometimes. That was why he was slinking around in the bowels of the palace, preparing to bring Surtur back and carry out their last-ditch effort (a “Hail Mary” Banner had called it, though Thor had never heard any stories about the sky hailing Marys). Ever Thor’s unpredictable secret weapon, Loki waited like a sharp blade strapped to the naked skin of one’s thigh. 

“Not me,” Hela said, examining her cracked and bloodied nail beds. “But I suppose you’ve already learned that lesson. No, brother, I applaud your stoicism in the face of your own annihilation, but that’s not what I meant. There are things worth dying for, even gods know that.” 

Thor groaned and knocked his head against the slab. Would that she would just kill him already and spare him the monologue. “Get on with it!” 

“What I meant is that you’re strangely calm considering that even your last ditch efforts have failed. You’re going to die and so are all of your people. There will be nothing left of Asgard that is not under my thumb.” 

“I guess it does look pretty bad. I’ll give you that.” 

“Oh, Thor, it’s more than bad.” Hela stepped, slinkingly, forward and to the side, revealing a heap behind her that Thor hadn’t noticed before. Green and silver and black, the same color scheme as her, a body rested crumpled upon the ground. “It’s catastrophic.” 

Hela snapped her fingers and the heap jostled and gasped. 

All the air left Thor’s lungs at once. “Loki.” 

“Ah, now it dawns on him,” Hela said, her voice dripping with scorn. 

Loki’s eyes rolled back and his body shook as he came to consciousness, apparently at Hela’s order. 

Thor’s chest seized and he wondered if maybe he would die before Hela could even do it herself. “Let him go!” 

“Just so he can unleash that hellish thing upon my kingdom? Not likely. No, I think we should have some fun with our littlest brother. Don’t you agree?” 

Loki bent forward and his hand slapped against the cool stone floor, his back bowing as though he were fighting something. He went still. And with all the lithe grace Thor was used to seeing in him, he unbent and came to his feet. 

Hela snapped her fingers again and Loki shot her a look, one of the petulant ones, but he came to stand at her side. She placed a sharp-nailed hand upon his shoulder. Lightly, possessively. 

“Loki,” Thor said again, an edge creeping into his voice. “Is this magic or treachery? I truly thought, this time…” 

“Oh,” Hela said, laughter on her tongue, “he didn’t give up without a fight. Don’t worry, Thor. Just this once he didn’t betray you.” Loki looked ahead silently, as though he was somewhere else entirely. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask what I meant, though, about having some fun.” 

“You’ll accept my apologies for assuming it’s torture.” 

Once again, Hela cracked that infuriating smile. Self-satisfied and empty as Odin’s hall. “Perhaps, but not any ordinary torture.”

With a flourish of her free hand, Loki came to stand before her, his back turned to Thor, and raised his hands to his throat. Thor’s heart leapt as he feared that Loki might hurt himself (such a silly thing to worry about, considering that they were both going to die anyways), but a moment passed and nothing happened. Then his hands lowered a little. And then lowered a little further than that. 

It took until Loki’s coat was sloughing to the floor for Thor to catch on. 

“Enough of this,” he said, trying to sound authoritative and not let on to the tremble already building at the back of his throat. Thor knew about the things invaders did during war; he had witnessed it happen himself. But watching Hela do something like that to Loki, _his_ Loki… “I said enough!” 

Hela’s eyebrow quirked and Loki’s hands stilled midair. 

“Really? That’s as much as you can take?”

“Let him go, Hela.”

“What, are you going to try to convince me that he’s innocent? He doesn’t deserve this?” Loki’s hands stirred and his shirt began to pouch around the middle, a woosh of cool air rustling it. Hela’s eyes flickered from Thor’s back to Loki’s face. They looked hungry and bored all at once. “Because we both know that’s not true.”

“You said you were going to torture _me_. I don’t see how this accomplishes that. Let him go.” 

Loki shrugged his slim shoulders so that the fabric of his shirt rasped against his skin as it fell from them, fluttering to the floor to join his coat. Hela’s mouth quirked again in that obnoxious sneer. “Really? I think your protest shows it well enough. Now the trousers, darling.” 

Loki’s chin jerked and he cast a look over his shoulder to Thor. His features were as smooth as ever, but a fire burned in his eyes -- sparking, angry, _mischievous_. Whatever Hela was doing to him, this wasn’t an illusion; no mage could replicate that look. Whatever she was doing to him, Loki was still in there, watching, feeling. 

Thor swallowed against a lump that was forming quickly at the back of his throat. He ground his teeth, as if he could wish hard enough for time to stop. But of course it didn’t. 

With the gentle press of one hand, Hela had Loki kneel nakedly in front of her. His pale skin shone like a beacon in middle of the low and darkened room and with a swipe of her hands, Hela’s did, too. With their paleness and their jet black hair, the two looked like a matched pair. Jealousy tugged at Thor’s stomach so that a moment later it could drop in realization. A sick flush rolled over him in waves as his gut twisted and Loki shuffled forward on his knees towards the sharpness of Hela’s hips. 

Loki turned his face to kiss at the jut of her hipbone and Thor saw a thick cock hanging half-hard below her bush of black pubic hair. Hela’s eyes flicked from Loki up to Thor and she threaded a hair through Loki’s slicked-back hair. “What?” She asked. “Surprised? You boys don’t get to have all the fun. Even a goddess should be able to have her cock sucked from time to time.” 

And suck Loki did, with obscene open-mouthed kisses up and down Hela’s shaft, he mewled and sighed as he tasted her and Thor’s stomach flopped wildly. A sick heat filled his body from head to toe as he realized he was growing hard in the face of a thing he had hoped never to have to confront, least of all like this. 

It wasn’t Hela’s regal stature or stately member that captivated him, but Loki’s soft sounds and the creamy expanse of his back. They stirred feelings in Thor that he had kept carefully buried for years, ones he would have preferred never to unearth again. Those sounds, the soft bobbing of Loki’s head as he took a dick into his mouth (down his _throat, gods_ ), they were things Thor had been dreaming of since his teenage years. 

Hela smiled as her jaw dropped open in apparent pleasure and Thor twisted with a grunt of frustration. The chains holding him to the slab rattled and shook but did not give, not even against Thor’s divine strength. This was like a nightmare come to life. But worse than a nightmare, Thor could be sure that what he was seeing and feeling was real.

All too real was the sound of Loki gagging himself on Hela’s proud cock, risen to full attention thanks to his attention (and, no doubt, Hela’s sadistic enjoyment at Thor’s obvious discomfort). 

“That’s it, pet,” she cooed, “just take it down. Like the good little slut you are.” And take it Loki did, head moving smoothly despite how he choked and sputtered. The fact that he couldn’t fully see meant little as those sounds filled the room. Each harsh, glottal noise brought the image even more sharply into focus in his mind’s eye: the size of her, the white stretch of Loki’s otherwise pink lips around it, a twitching vein, the sheen of spit. 

Hela’s hands gripped both sides of Loki’s head and she _moved_ him, totally indifferent to the way he seemed to moan and yowl behind the intrusion of her cock. When she had Loki’s face pressed to her pelvis, she held him there and Thor heard the quiet _drip-drip-dripping_ of liquid onto the crypt floor. Loki’s back seemed to shake and, with an ice-hot horror and flush of blood, Thor realized it wasn’t just his spittle pooling on the ground. Whitish liquid gathered on the underside of Loki’s shaven sac, beading and dripping as Hela used him like a lifeless toy.

Thor tried to close his eyes but, even worse than having them open, he couldn’t help the image that came up from the darkness: Loki suckling and choking on _his_ cock, paying it all of the attention he had craved secretly, almost compulsively all these years. 

“Trying to preserve our brother’s-- _ah!_ \-- modesty, Thor? I hardly think he minds anymore. It’s not like it’s the first time you’ve seen him like this, is it?” 

_How did she--?_

“Oh, yes, it’s not that hard to guess.” Hela moaned long and low as Loki took her to the root. “Boys like you? In a family like ours, well. Let’s say I’ve been around for a long enough time to know about these things.” 

Thor flexed his arms uselessly and tried desperately to look anywhere but at the undersides of Loki’s thighs, the back of Loki’s neck. “You don’t have to prove your stamina to me, Sister. Feel free to finish whenever you like.” 

“I won’t finish until I’m sure you’re good and ready, Brother. So, really, it’s up to you,” she said with a pointed look to Thor’s pelvis and a raised brow. 

Thor stammered and shifted his legs to hide the plump shame rising between them. “I’m afraid you won’t find me all that...receptive.” 

Hela continued on as though she hadn’t even heard him, pulling Loki off of her cock by his hair. “So what did this selfish little whore do? Did he leave a trap for you to fall into? Lead you with little tricks to a cracked door just so you could hear him moan for someone else? I bet that stung, didn’t it?” 

“You don’t know anything about my life.” 

“On the contrary, Thor,” Hela said, tilting Loki’s head to look up into her eyes, “I know more than you’d like.” Caught in her grip, Loki went limp as Hela pulled him up to his feet and turned him to face Thor. “You’ve never been as discreet as you want to believe. But that’s no matter. I’ll make an honest man of you, Thor Odinson. If it’s the last thing I do. Although it’s a bit late for our brother, I think.” 

Again Thor grit his teeth and averted his eyes, trying in vain to get the image of Loki’s perfect, slim cock from his mind. How Loki could look perfect, even like this-- Thor shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He wouldn't’ think of how Loki’s tip was flushed red or how his lips had shined pinkly with spit and exertion. 

Hela flicked her wrist and conjured something like a quarterstaff from the air, shining black and textured like scales and half as tall as Thor. She flipped the weapon in front of Loki’s chest and told him to bend with a mocking sweetness. Thor began to understand what she meant to do with it as Loki obeyed and Hela’s hips slotted up to his. She held the staff near the ends and they held Loki’s weight as Hela’s cock slid into the smooth cleft of his ass. 

“ _Hela_ ,” said warningly. “Don’t.” 

“Don’t what? Don’t give him what he so clearly wants? No, Brother, I don’t think I could do that.” 

“You’ll hurt him,” Thor added. It sounded pathetic even to him, but he had to try. He had to say something before--

Loki cried out, a single long, warbling note and even if Thor might have told himself it was a noise of pain his body knew differently. So there he sat, his own cock filling and rising like some sick beacon, watching his brother be speared on his sister’s cock. And all the while his home crumbled. 

And Asgard burned, too.

Hela hadn’t been wrong. Thor had overheard Loki with other lovers before. Under a cracked door, through an open window, faintly through a wall. Of course he had heard it, with the way his body seemed to be so attuned to Loki with his wants and needs and bouts of restless insanity. But it had never been like this. Never had he been so close or so aching, so loud that Thor couldn’t even _think_ about anything. The sound of Loki’s pleasure wrapped around him like the chill of winter, like the darkness of night: unavoidable, inevitable, absolute. Tiny things he’d dreamt of only in the private cover of his sheets -- the ghost of a gasp he’d caught down a hall, the accidental wet slap of a hand across skin -- loomed now like mountains in Thor’s mind as Hela drew those gasps from Loki’s lips, slapped her hips against his with no regard to the obscene noise they made. 

Thor heaved like he was running up a cliffside, breath hot and desperate as steam in his chest. “Enough. Enough. E-fucking-nough!” 

Hela laughed as Thor yelled and shook. He pulled so hard that the chains over his arms groaned in complaint and something like a roar built in his throat. 

_Not like this. Not like this_. After everything he had suffered and sacrificed, this thing he felt for Loki, it couldn’t end like this. He pulled and pulled again, raging so hard against his binds that he didn’t even stop to think what he might do when they were released. And all of the sudden, they were. Metal links shrieked as Thor ripped them at their seams and they fell, clattering, to the floor. Hela gasped in shock and delight, her fingers tightening around the staff pressing into Loki’s chest. She jerked it upwards and Loki’s jaw snapped shut with a crack as the staff lodged in the hollow beneath his chin. 

He still made moans of pleasure as Hela fucked him but Loki’s eyes bulged. Thor practically screamed, “Stop! Stop! I’ll stay, just-- Don’t!”

Hela thrusted faster, all her rhythm lost, and spoke between harsh, panting breaths. “Oh, I know you’ll stay.” She dropped one end of the staff and Loki tumbled, falling off her cock and onto his knees, clutching at his throat. Hela extended her newly-freed hand towards Thor and the air around her palm pulsed with magic. 

A weight like gravity but twice as strong slammed Thor back into the wall of the stone tomb again, worse than the chains had ever been. Just another reminder of how powerless he was before Hela. 

But of course, one reminder wasn’t enough. 

Thor grunted and groaned against the crushing force of her magic and watched helplessly as Hela knelt behind Loki and took him again even harder than before, rutting him like an animal on the floor of this holy place with a hand around his already bruising neck. 

But Loki, ever the defiant one, raised his eyes to Thor’s and held his gaze. And to his continued shame and confusion, Thor felt himself stiffen further, the head of his cocked rubbing torturously against his clothes. He could _feel_ Loki’s fire, his own helpless rage, but also his desperation. The realization hit Thor like Hela’s spell had, knocking him back. Loki was getting off on all this. In some small, perverse way, Loki had found some kind of pleasure in Hela’s abuse. Thor shuddered as an unnatural, oily feeling curled in his belly. 

Then Loki’s head dropped as Hela rode him into the ground. She flattened his hips to the ground and rode him like she meant to break him, finishing with a shout of ecstasy and a final thrust that shook Loki’s whole body. 

\--

Thor watched the weak slump of Loki’s back and felt nothing that he could put a name to. The sight filled him with a rushing emptiness even as he knew he should have been horrified or angry. All he could do was watch as Hela pulled her cock from Loki’s ass, wet and white with so much cum Thor could smell it faintly, even from across the room. 

“Well,” Hela said, “that was something. I haven’t had anyone like that in a millennium.” 

Thor said nothing. He breathed in and out shallowly and watched the rise and fall of Loki’s back as he did the same. 

“Nothing to say about it, Brother?” Hela asked. She sat back with her legs spread and Thor watched impassively as her cock softened and shrunk, retreating into her pubic hair until it wasn’t even there anymore. Of course a goddess of death and rebirth could remake herself at will. Of course. 

“No,” Thor said, his eyes flicking back to Loki. It seemed that without Hela’s attention on him, he wasn’t moving at all. “Are you satisfied?” 

That same dark laugh bounced off the walls, coloring the dank air of the chamber even darker than it had before. “Am I satisfied. An interesting question. I’m more concerned about you two.” 

Loki’s body jerked and rose, coming up onto hands and knees more smoothly than Thor would have thought possible after taking a fucking like that. His palms hissed against the floor as he crawled across the space separating him from Thor. 

Thor’s heart hammered in his chest and he wished more than ever that he could run. 

“Or didn’t you notice, our needy Loki hasn’t come yet? But I’m afraid I’m all spent. You’ll have to finish him off for me. Don’t look so terrified, Brother, he’s nearly insatiable but I think you out of anyone can handle him.” 

Thor whispered _no_ over and over under his breath as Loki drew closer. All the little details of Hela’s violation went from hypothetical and fuzzy to clear with each shuffle forward. Loki’s neck was shiny with drying sweat and his hair frizzed and curled where Hela had gripped it. His chest was red with flush and the hard press of the bar Hela had put there and his chin-- his chin was already turning purple, having nearly been split on the bar. 

“She can’t do this,” Thor said as Loki drew close enough for Thor to smell the sweat on him and feel the puff of his breath. 

Hela chuckled again. “Still in denial… I suppose there’s a reason they didn’t make you the god of grief.” 

Loki drew close enough to kiss and Thor-- despite the emotions warring in him, how desperately he wanted to offer Loki a comforting touch, he drew back. He couldn’t. He couldn’t let himself give in to that. To want and strain and wish was bad enough. He couldn’t let himself kiss Loki like that. Not now, not ever. 

After a moment of pause Loki seemed to shrug and dropped down. His hands working quickly at Thor’s pants. 

“No!” Thor thrashed his hips back and forth. He bellowed. “Hela! Stop this! You’ve proven your point. Let him go!” 

Hela examined her nails. “No. Not until we’re _all_ satisfied.” 

The kiss of Loki’s palm against Thor’s cock felt electric, bright and hot as a bolt of lightning. It was no surprise that a single, firm stroke annihilated all thought in his head. His back bowed and that same oily heat as before seemed to seep up his spine until it poured out of him with a moan. Thor felt like he was being cooked from the inside, each muscle tensing and relaxing in time with the pass of Loki’s hand over his cock. 

Loki gave an appreciative moan and although Thor had shut his eyes tight against the sight, he knew the feeling of hot breath on his glans without having to see. 

“No,” he choked, not meaning it at all, wishing that he did. “No, Loki, no, no, no.” 

Someone made a hushing sound and Thor couldn’t tell if it was Hela or Loki. At this point, he worried that those two might be one in the same. 

Thor barely had time to brace himself before Loki’s lips wrapped hotly around the spongy head of his cock. If his hand had been electric, his mouth was volcanic. There was an unnatural heat about his mouth, wet in a way no hole Thor had fucked had ever been. Thor had always meant for this to stay a fantasy, a secret part of him that he could cage and whip and hate from the safety of his thoughts. 

The feeling of Loki’s mouth around Thor’s cock was perfect precisely because it should never have happened. Maybe, blessedly, this would at least be quick. If the building tension in his stomach was any indication, it would be. 

But it was as if Loki-- no, _Hela_ \-- knew this. Loki drew back and licked his lips. Thor stared open-mouthed at his reddened cock, twitching in the open air for the touch of his brother’s lips. He was feverish with self-hate, his blood boiling just beneath his skin. He wished it really were. He wished that he could hate himself enough to die, right here before this could go any further. 

Thor gasped as Loki descended again, this time taking more of Thor’s cock into his mouth. He moved with slick noises, spit dribbling from his lips and down the length of Thor’s dick and onto his balls. Gods, it was so wet. So hot. And he was so incredibly careful. Loki moved up and down liquidly, his throat fluttering every time the head of Thor’s cock brushed the back of it (though that still left him a good two inches from the base). Loki’s lips were stretched beyond what Thor thought could even be possible, but not once did he feel the brush of teeth. 

Thor juddered and gasped, focusing every ounce of his attention on not thrusting into the plush wetness of Loki’s mouth. He wouldn’t make this worse. If he could help it he wouldn’t. He was so focused that he didn’t even realize he’d been staring, memorizing every detail, until Loki looked up and locked eyes with him. 

The anger and disgust he’d seen there before had all melted away and now Loki looked at him from under his eyelashes, tears beading at the corner of his eyes and a blush coloring his cheeks more sumptuously than any painter could have mimicked. Thor grunted and his stomach seized, accepting that he was powerless. His orgasm was going to come, crashing over both of them like a wave and ruining the last feeble shred of dignity he possessed. 

But just as the wave was about to crest, Loki bobbed up and his quick and clever hand gripped around the base of Thor’s cock like a vise. His fingers could barely encircle it, but he gripped hard and didn’t let go, even as Thor shouted every curse he knew into the echoey room. 

Loki pulled off of Thor’s tip completely and licked at his reddened and puffy lips. Spit and Thor’s precum dripped down his chin like an obscene syrup and not for the first time, Thor thought he might faint. Blood rushed around his body like it didn’t know where to go and his heart hammered so fast he thought he might already be in the process of dying. 

Loki didn’t seem to mind, though. He waited in unnatural stillness as Thor’s breathing slowed and his cock stopped twitching and leaking so frantically. 

But no sooner did Thor feel like he might be able to go on living for another minute than Loki mounted his lap with a huff and a gentle rock of his hips. 

It was a miracle Thor didn’t bite off his own tongue. 

“Brother,” he said, “no. Come back to me. Fight her. You have to fight her. I know you’re hurting but you have to fight.” 

Loki covered Thor’s mouth with his hand and stared at him with hard eyes. “I’ve had about enough of your blabbering. She should’ve put _my_ cock in _your_ mouth. What’s that piteous look? Surprised I can still talk? I’m sure that kind of ruins it for you, doesn’t it?” 

Even if Thor could have spoken, he wouldn’t have said what was in his heart. Loki being present made it better and worse all at once. It made Thor’s cock strain up even harder, to his great shame, but it meant that they were together. Even if it were in a tiny, terrible, selfish way, it meant that he and Loki were enduring this together. 

As soon as the thought occurred to him, though, all of the blood drained from his face. If he were a better brother, a better person, he would hope that Loki were miles away. He would be able to stomach the abuse of Loki’s body because he would know that Loki didn’t remember, he wouldn’t celebrate Loki’s violation just because it meant he had _company_. 

Even now, he was failing to be the brother he wanted to be, even in his own head. Disgusting. Pathetic. 

The hand that Loki wasn’t using to cover Thor’s mouth disappeared from his sight only to reappear a moment later wrapped tightly around his dick. Still slick with Loki’s spit, it made a visceral, wet sound as Loki pumped it up and down just below his hole. That same sick heat curled in Thor’s belly as he thought of that. If he didn’t stop this, he was mere moments away from being buried inside his brother, violating him in the most intimate way. His chest shook with what felt like the beginning of a sob. 

“You know, she stretched me well but I’m not sure if anything could prepare me for this monstrosity. Why does a god need a cock this big? You already have riches and power. Oh, don’t look so put out, it’s only a joke.” 

Funny how thinking he’s going to die (knowing it, even) doesn’t make this hurt less. 

Finally, Loki pulled his hand away from Thor’s mouth. Only to place it on his shoulder and begin lowering himself onto Thor’s cock. “Brother, are you crying? So maudlin.” 

Loki gasped a little as Thor’s tip breached him and Thor was certain he had to be on fire. This couldn’t be. He must be dying. Loki’s ass was tight and impossibly slick, like he had been made to take Thor’s cock like this, just like this. 

Thor ground his teeth against the feeling, against all of the heretical thoughts he couldn’t seem to keep at bay anymore. “I-- I can’t. Loki, I can’t. I can’t hurt you like this, like she did.” 

Loki shifted, bounced his hips, took Thor deeper. The velvet heat of him squeezed Thor’s cock in a possessive vice. “It certainly feels to me like you _can_.” 

“You don’t have to do this, Loki. You--”

“Hysterical,” Loki huffed and rose just a few centimeters. He dropped his weight and hissed through his teeth, starting to babble as he sank two more inches. “Gods you are perfect. So fucking big and as thick as my arm. You could destroy me. You could rip me to shreds on this. Yes, you could ruin me. You _are_ ruining me. Fuck, fuck, fuck.” 

Thoughts flitted around Thor’s head like dying sparrows, caught between ecstasy and loathing. This was his fault. His fault. It was his fault Hela had won, his fault their plan had failed, his fault that Loki was doing this, trying to make light of it, trying to pretend he wanted it. 

Loki flicked his hips as he seated himself fully on Thor’s cock and Thor could feel that he had finally found that spot, even without Loki saying anything. That perfect tightness became even tighter, like he was milking Thor’s cock, and Loki made a sound like he was choking. Bringing himself up and back down in the same way, Loki gave a strangled moan and clenched again. 

That same tension began to build in Thor’s stomach, the feeling he knew would slither down into his balls and pull, pull, pull until he couldn’t hold on any longer. And curiously, even as he fed the feeling more and more of his shame and self-hate, it only became stronger and coiled tighter. 

“Please,” Thor grit out, “please end it.” 

“Already about to finish?” Loki panted, open-mouthed as he rode Thor with the same ferocity Hela had visited upon him earlier. “Don’t you love me?” 

“Of course I love you, Brother--” 

“ _Enough_ with that tone of voice! I’m not talking about that mask you put on. The perfect, doting brother. The inexhaustible good will. No matter how many times, I--” Loki’s face twisted in overwrought rapture, at odds with his tone. His lips parted in a sluttish _O_ but his voice contained nothing but venom. “You never loved me just as a brother and _everybody_ knew.” 

“Stop it. Stop trying to make this okay.” 

Loki’s eyes rolled back and he laughed sharply. Silvery precum beaded on his cock and Thor watched it drip with gritted teeth. “It makes me so hot when you deny yourself, Brother. Do it again.” 

“I know this is-- ah-- what you do. Try to turn everything into a joke. But I don’t mean for it to be. I would never-- If I were to-- It wouldn’t be like this. I would never do this to you. I would never, ever do this.” 

“Of course you wouldn’t!” Loki barked at him, his nails digging into Thor’s hips sharp enough to sting. He pulled himself up, right to the head of Thor’s cock, and swirled his hips, teasing the head with his rim. “But, fuck, I’m glad I get it anyways. Can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted this thing inside me.” 

Thor’s eyes stung with frustration. The haze of his own pleasure mixed with self-disgust and filled him until he felt like he might be sick. He had to explain it clearly. He had to make Loki understand. “Loki. Brother, listen. I hate this. Letting Hela use me to hurt you like this. It’s worse than anything else. It’s worse than losing Asgard. I’m sorry.” 

“I’m not,” Loki spat and dropped his hips in a single smooth motion, making them both cry out in matching moans. One long-fingered hand came up to cup Thor’s cheek, teasing at the edge of scorch marks there. “I have wanted this since I was a boy, I have loved you every wrong way there is to love and you have _never_ given it back to me. Not in any way that counted. How can I hate her when I am finally getting what I want? When we are finally getting what we deserve?” 

Thor’s cock twitched inside his brother at the same time that he flushed hot and red with shame. 

“You don’t mean that. You _don’t._ ” 

Loki’s voice came out strained and dark. “How would you know, hm? It’s not as though you ever _asked_.” 

“All these years, all I did was protect you. I wouldn’t use you like everyone else, wouldn’t break your trust--”

Loki yelled, even as Hela made his body simper and sigh. “All my _life! I waited for you! And you never came!_ ”

Thor thrashed against his invisible bonds as a tear finally streaked down from his eye. “Fuck you. I came every time you called! _Fuck you!_ ”

Loki hiccupped and chuckled, like behind the whorish look Hela had painted on his face he might be crying. “Too late, Brother. Our sister had to do it for you.” 

Thor sniffed and hung his head and just for a moment, Loki stilled. Thor’s voice came out small and weak. “How could I have known?” 

When he looked up again, Loki’s expression was familiar in a way that made his heart ache. It was cruel and sharp, but it was also hurt. _Honest_. Loki’s fingers unclenched from where they had been gripping Thor’s hips. Whatever magic Hela had been working on him, all of the sudden, it seemed to have vanished. “Brother--” 

“You could have asked,” Loki said, voice still lilting despite all of this, musical as ever. “You could have kissed me. You could have done anything. I would have taken anything. I would have answered honestly. I’ve tricked you more times than I can count but I haven’t ever lied, Thor.” 

Thor thrashed again and beat his head against the stone, Hela’s hold apparently still strong on him. Loki yanked on his hair to force him still. 

Thor met his gaze and Loki’s hand slid down his cheek to grasp at his chin and hold him there. His eyes were as clear as Thor had ever seen them. “I’m saying I want this,” Loki said. “If it’s the last thing I do, well… Why not. I’ve waited long enough.” 

Now it was Thor’s turn to be silent, brow furrowed and eye wet with tears. 

“Don’t you believe me, Brother?” With that, Loki’s hips jerked to life again, reminding Thor all at once of how close they already were-- the impossible thing they were in the middle of. And though Thor had thought after so much fucking he must have been rubbed numb, a new sharp pleasure sparked where Loki squeezed him just as a new nausea rose in him. It was as if there had been a yawning pit inside of him his whole life that he had only just discovered and Loki was seeing it -- seeing _him_ \-- for the first time. He felt more naked than he had ever been. “Do you believe me?” 

Tears flowed freely over Thor’s cheeks as Loki worked himself over his cock, rising and crashing like waves upon him. And like always, Thor took it, feeling himself give way grain by grain, inch by inch, like a canyon to a river. This was how Loki formed him into the man he was, testing his hardnesses and making them soft. Turning edges into curves, roughness into sharpness. 

Thor took a shaking breath between silent sobs and closed his eyes. He didn’t buck or thrust, but let his body let go, falling into the motion of his brother above him, around him. Loki moved over him like a snake, sinewy and undulating; moved over him like a wolf, playful and rough; moved over him like a draft horse, steadfast and unrelenting. This was how Loki formed him, an ever-changing thing that thrashed and shifted but which Thor could never let go of, no matter how he clawed at him. No betrayal could sever that thing between them, that fundamental connection, the thread that connected all brothers to one another but connected none of them quite like this. Thor saw it wrapping around them now as clearly as if it were a real cord. He wouldn’t deny it anymore, nor could he be ashamed of it. 

If this were how everything ended, Thor wouldn’t let it end with a lie still written in his heart. 

As if coming up from a deep, dreamless sleep, Thor suddenly found his arms moving. He didn’t pull them back. He embraced Loki in all his reckless motion and pulled him close like a lover, shuddering at the simple, impossible pleasure of their chests meeting, their nipples brushing against one another as Loki fucked himself ever-faster on Thor’s cock. 

Thor buried his face in Loki’s neck, smelling the sour smell of his unwashed hair and sweat. 

“I love you,” he said. “I love you, I love you, I love you.” 

Loki hiccupped and faltered, bearing down on Thor with all the strength of his doubtless aching back. “I know you do.” 

“I have always loved you, since we were boys. Since I first--” 

“I know,” Loki said, grasping, “I know you have.” 

“Please, tell me-- Anything, I’ll--” 

“Shh,” Loki hissed, somehow making even that sound secret and affectionate, “come for me. In me. That’s it, that’s--” Loki moaned brokenly as Thor finally moved, thrusting up with all the shaking strength he could muster. “That’s all I need.” 

“Yes,” Thor said, licking at the clammy column of Loki’s neck, “yes, anything, yes.”

“Then do it. Come. Show me you mean it.” 

Thor pistoned into Loki hard and fast and brutal, giving him what he asked for, showing him that he meant it. Loki had said that Thor could ruin him. If that was what Loki wanted, Thor would give it to him. 

Thor crushed Loki to his chest, pinning him as he used his body like a toy. Thor could feel the force of his own thrusts through the shaking of Loki’s body, feeding back into him. Reason was a distant memory as he finally felt himself swell and tremble and come and come and _come_ , filling Loki as he had never filled anyone, with seed and grief and soul. Loki threw his head back and at last shut his eyes as he clamped down on Thor, shooting cum onto his stomach and Thor’s chest and even up to his chin, his whole body tight with the force of it. 

The aftershocks felt like they lasted hours, but in reality they lasted only as long as it took for Thor and Loki to collapse in each other’s arms, limp and wet as newborn things. Every twitch of Thor’s muscles felt like lifting a city and every breath felt like sucking at the bellows of a forge. He even thought his heart was hammering hard enough to shake the ground until he remembered the thing which had brought them here to begin with. Asgard was falling. Hela was destroying it. 

He raised his head to look around the chamber and blinked in confusion. He saw no sign of Hela or anyone else. It was like she’d disappeared into thin air and left perfect silence in her wake. The only signs that remained of how she had used Loki were the marks blooming on his skin and the proof of how Thor had used him in turn. 

Outside, centuries of stone crumbled and Thor hoped desperately that the people had gotten to safety. 

Thor looked down at Loki where he rested in his arms, head upon Thor’s shoulder. He had suffered so much in one day, in less than an hour. There would have been many who said that he deserved it, a thought which drove Thor to gather him up closer and lay a kiss on his temple. Loki flinched, breathing deep, and settled into the kiss. Thor felt momentarily ashamed of himself. How could he expect to kiss him, just like that? After Hela had done that to him and Thor had let himself do--

Loki’s lips returned Thor’s kiss, leaving a little electric shock on Thor’s cheek. He looked at Thor through narrow eyes. 

No, Thor told himself, Loki had asked him for this. Loki had _longed_ for this, just as he had. Whatever ruination this visited upon Loki, it would ruin Thor, too. 

If they died, they would die together, knowing they deserved it. 


End file.
